


The Color out of Space

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future, Krypton, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	The Color out of Space

They watch the images on TV: colored gems dropped scattershot on black velvet. It's awe-inspiring, even to Clark. His vision does not extend this far in time or space.

Lex laments the budget concerns that mean these are the Hubble's last pictures, and vows that his administration - when he has one - will understand the importance of exploration, and act accordingly.

For now, he reaches up to wipe away Clark's tears. "You're thinking about your star. Wondering whether you'll still be around to see its destruction?"

Clark nods. "I'm wishing you could still be here to comfort me, when I do.


End file.
